Make It Count
by Cloudsanshadows
Summary: Shikamar and Temari have one night left with each other. They have to make it count.


**I'm back... I suck... I ultra suck... I mega suck... I suck beyond belief... hmmm... what else is new... OH yeah! This story is a dream I had. I changed the names to fit the story but this was a dream about me and my girlfriend.**

**Please forgive the suckiness.**

* * *

It was us. Just us. It always had been. It was my last day with you. I had to make something out of it. Make sure you wouldn't forget me all those long months when we didn't have anything but the phone. I had to make you happy. I thought about the way you would smile. I thought about how you're eyes would light up. Your beautiful green eyes. I thought about how you'd moan my name. You're soft flesh underneath me. Your warm body against mine. Your heart beating faster and faster. How you kept your bright, green eyes staring into mine, and despite your whole, beautiful body being laid out in front of me I looked right back into your eyes with passion I never even knew I had. I was supposed to be lazy, unmotivated and here I was trying as hard as I could. Just to make you happy. How you leaned in to kiss me. How I smiled into the kiss and dragged my teeth over your bottom lip. How we were so close I could feel the shiver travel down your spine. How your soft, sweet tongue ran over mine. How you tore and peeled of every bit of clothing I had. How I tore off your dress promising to buy you a new one. How I licked your ear playfully. How I kissed your neck passionately. How I nibbled on your collar bone wantonly. How I rubbed your breasts with one hand and felt like a clumsy little child in your arms. Slipping one hand around your neck and leaving the other resting on your chest. The smell of your hair. The way it tumbled everywhere. The way your scent lingered in my nostrils while I buried my mouth into you. How you looked at me. Eyes half lidded with lust, half open with lust, but fully, and completely showing that you loved me, showing that I was someone you cared about, someone who was important. The way you slid my arms around your waist while you sat on top of me. Panting, sighing and moaning my name. How I reuturned in kind by groaning right back. How I dug my fingers into your backside and pulled you closer on to me. How I was pressed up against you. How I melted into you. How you melted on top of me. Chasing your mouth with mine. Your sweet, sensitive, seductive, mouth. Running my tongue over yours. Running my hands up and down your warm soft curves. Feeling the warmth in between your thighs all around me. Watching your hips buck with mine. Aggresive, but gentle at the same time. Wanting but careful. Lustful but loving. How you arched you back and my hands slid down the small of your back. How we leaned in to kiss one last time before we let go of our passion, lust, love, want, cares, dreams, hopes and let bliss run through our bodies and feel our muscles go limp. How you fell into my wide open arms and we just let the dark come with the light. letting the dark wrap around us while the light kept us together, kept us warm, kept us safe, while we fell into the night. Watching the light chase the dark away from your face. The few shadows left covering your face mysteriously making you just more beautiful. How your eyes fluttered as the light shone onto your face. The way you sighed softly and open your eyes wide. How you turned around and kissed me andd I kissed back. How we let the last few hours slip away while we held onto each other. Never wanting to let go. How did we get here? One week gone by so fast? Not enough time. And we had to make every second count. That last night. Walking out into the woods. Holding you. Kissing you. Thanking you. Telling you, "Temari, I love you. We didn't have enough time together. I'm not sure we ever will. But all thats important is that I'm here now, and you're with me. It's us. Just us. It always has been. No matter what happens in the future, no matter what happened in the past. Just us, living in the present. We might never have enough time together Temari, but what's important is we make the time we have count..." My voice trailing off while you covered my mouth with your soft warm lips...

* * *

**Annnnd I suck. Comments please.**


End file.
